The present invention relates to problem solving, and more specifically, to methods and systems to enable multi-dimensional collaborative effort systems.
Within systems management, problems may arise that may require collaborative efforts to resolve. Collaborative efforts may include conference calls and/or online group discussions, such as virtual war rooms and group chats. The group chat may be a vital collaboration tool, yet group chat programs and application may not be built to handle intense and time sensitive discussions and/or a large scale discussion having multiple aspects to it. One solution to a large scale discussion is to create multiple virtual group chats at the same time to probe into different areas. As multiple teams are divided up, there is more work or additional collaboration effort or tools that may be required to keep each of the separate groups connected and apprised of progress. One issue that may arise is that one group may not be able to easily and readily share information with another group as the other group may be part of a separate virtual war room.